Living In The Future
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: What happens when everyone (both marauders and HP time char.) travel to the future...please RR for quicker updates...reposted since it doesn't seem to have posted right the first time...


Part 1--The Beginning and the Travel to the Future

It all began in the Marauders' seventh year. James and Sirius were very interested in the idea of time travel. However, Remus knew better, and Peter had 'no comment' on the matter.

"Come on Moony! What can it do?" said a very eager James.

"Moony, we aren't changing everything. We just want to see how we all end up," said Sirius.

"Sirius, Lily is right there you know," said Remus, but was cut off by James.

"Come on, Remus! I want to know how Lily's kids end up as and all," said James. It was clear from the start that he had a crush on Lily Evans, and he had no reason not to want to. She was a gorgeous girl with dazzling eyes.

"Okay, but I'm not having us be able to be seen, it could change our future," said Remus.

"How?" asked Sirius. "Come on, that's all part of the fun!"

"James, can I use your Invisibility Cloak?" asked Remus, and James threw it to him.

"You're missing out on fun, Moony," said James as the four held hands and used their time-travel spell, _futuratwentyfutara_.

After they had disappeared, Lily came out. She had overheard them--along with the name of Remus being Moony? She didn't know what to think, all she knew was that she had to do whatever they did.

Meanwhile, the Marauders had ended up in the Gryffindor Common Room. Their spell had made them unable to be seen until they a noise anyway, so Remus had been stupid bringing the Invisibility Cloak.

They looked around until they found three people, two boys and one girl, all talking by the fireplace.

made "I can't believe he died," said the girl.

"Hermione, stop reminding Harry about it," said the redheaded boy.

"Ron, I can deal. Cho's the one that can't," said this boy that the redhead called Harry. James walked around to take a closer look. The boy looked identical to him except for his eyes--a dazzling green, the same as Lily's.

"Let's just get to Potions," said the girl named Hermione. The Marauders followed them out of the portrait hole and down to the potions corridor. Then, the four held back sceaming at the sight of the Potions teacher, Snape.

Snape walked away for a little while to gather the necessary ingredients for his class of the day. Meanwhile, a pale-faced and bright blonde-haired, almost white-haired, boy had appeared and was talking to the three Gryffindors the Marauders have seen.,

"Potter, you have no sympathy from me for the death of your godfather," said the boy.

James paid special attention to this boy, because it was probably his future son, and he wanted to know who he would marry, if Lily would ever like him.

"Malfoy, your father is in jail now, so just shut up!" said this Harry Potter kid.

"Your father is in jail not because of Harry, but because of his ways," said the girl, Hermione.

"Granger, shut up!" said the Malfoy kid.

"Your mom, Narcissa, I think her name is, is also in jail, Malfoy," said Harry. Sirius had to hold back from killing the kid--Malfoy could only mean one thing, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa was his cousin, so Lucius would be his cousin-in-law.

"QUIET!"

The class, the Marauders followed the kids back to the dorms. The trio split up, Ron going to the dorms and Hfour stopped arguing and went back to their cauldrons at the sight of Snape.

After arry sitting down on the couch in the Common Room.

"Hermione, I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret from Ron. He's already catching on," said Harry.

"Don't bother with him--I like you, Harry, not him," said the girl as she and Harry kissed. James just stared.

"See you later Hermione," said Harry, walking up to the boys' dormitories, and Hermione to the girls'.

The Marauders followed Harry into the boys' dormitories, since they couldn't access the girls'.

"Harry, I know what's going on between you and Hermione. But I like her, how could you do such a thing to me?" said Ron.

"Well, let's see, I liked her too, and there's nothing wrong with that," said Harry.

"Harry, come on! From year one you know I've liked her, but now _you_ are dating her, when I asked her out!" said Ron, and James couldn't not talk anymore. He accidentally slipped a 'what' out and became visible. Harry and Ron just stared.

Sirius also became visible by just saying a 'Hi'.

"Hey Harry, he looks almost exactly like you!" said Ron.

"Prongs, this kid looks just like you!" said Sirius. The four just stared at each other as Remus and Peter became visible.

"Wormtail!" shouted Ron.

"How did you know my nickname?" asked Peter.

"Harry, he looks young, like us!" noticed Ron.

"How can he do this?" asked Harry.

"How did you know Peter's nickname?" asked Remus.

"Wait--" said Harry, grabbing out his Marauders' Map.

"How did you get that?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, Ron's brothers gave it to me cause in my third year I couldn't get to Hogsmeade. My parents, you, James, and L--my mum, both died when I was one," said Harry, figuring that he really shouldn't tell James who he was to marry.

"Who was that, that L for?" asked James.

"No one," said Harry nervously.

"You sure?" asked James, and Harry just shook his head.

Meanwhile, Lily had tried the same spell, but had appeared in the girls' dormitories, and overheard Hermione writing in her diary.

"Dear Diary, I can't believe it, but Harry and I finally kissed. He is the sweetest and most sensitive human being on the planet. But he doesn't want to leave Ron because of 'us'. We still are going to go out I think, but it's clear that Ron has liked me from, like, year one! I have to go, I'll write more tomorrow. Hermione," wrote Hermione.

"Excuse me," said Lily, and Hermione turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione and Lily simultaneously.

"What did Potter do now?" Lily asked Hermione.

"What has Harry got to do with this?" asked Hermione.

"Harry? I'm talking about James Potter," said Lily, and Hermione finally got it. She looked at the girl's eyes. They were so familiar, so green, so much like--they were _Harry's_ eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione.

"Lily Evans," said Lily.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione. "Harry Potter is my boyfriend, but James Potter is his father."

"Who in their right mind would marry James?" asked Lily. "He's such a, well, I kind of like him, but don't tell him, please!" said Lily, and Hermione smiled.

"Why don't you go out with him though?" asked Hermione.

"Cause he only asks me out as a joke," said Lily sadly.

"How are you sure of that?" asked Hermione.

"Because of this thing that happened in our fifth year...." went on Lily, telling Hermione the story. The two became fast friends, gossiping and all.

The following day, after everyone slept well, the Marauders, Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went down to the Common Room. They all met up here.

"LILY!" said James, right beside Harry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, James Potter," said Lily, but looking at Harry. "If you heard

Remus yesterday before you travelled to the future, he told you that I was right there listening. I wanted to see what you were up to, so I came too," said Lily. "You don't need to mess up the future, Potter," said Lily. Harry was staring at the two--his future parents were rude towards each other. Then again, he hadn't heard what Lily had to say in the girls' dormitories the previous night.

"I'm Harry," said Harry, confused why this woman thought he was James. Then again, they looked identical.

"Harry," said Hermione. "This is Lily. Lily Evans," said Hermione, as Lily surveyed the boy, trying to find a difference between James and Harry. She found one quickly.

"He has my eyes!" said Lily. "What is your last name?" she asked.

"Um, Potter," said Harry,

"You mean--" said Lily.

"It sure sounds like it," said James.

"Potter here and I get married?" Lily asked, appearing to be disgusted beyond words.

"Not exactly," said Harry.

"But you take his last name," said Lily.

"And have Lily's eyes!" said James.

"Well, I don't think I should reveal the future to you," said Harry, following Hermione's lead.

"And you two don't seem like the type that like each other, you argue all the time," said Sirius. "James here needs a prankster for a girlfriend."

However, James hadn't been pulling many pranks lately. He had been toning down to be more appealing to Lily, and it had been working. He didn't know this though.

"Well, there is another 'Potter' in this school then I guess?" said Lily.

"Well, yea," said Harry, trying to think of something quick. However, Hermione changed the subject abruptly.

"Let's just get to class, shall we?" she said, as the eight walked to class together.

After the class, the Marauders tried to get the trio to tell them what would happen to them. Only Ron favored telling them, saying that Harry 'might be able to change the future'.

"Why would he want to change the future?" asked Sirius.

Harry and Hermione stared at him. As much as Harry would adore changing his parents' deaths to make them live, since they were living he couldn't change a thing.

"No comment," said Ron, looking at the faces of Harry and Hermione.

"Come on, Ron," said Sirius.

Suddenly, the student of Hogwarts, Snape, appeared next to the Marauders. "What am I doing here, and who are you three?" he asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione," said Harry, pointing to each one.

"Okay, hello. I am Severus Snape, Lily's--"

"Has no relation to me, Snape," said Lily coldly. "Calling me a Mudblood doesn't go that well."

"Let's just get to Potions shall we?" said Hermione, as Snape followed.

At Potions class, the teacher came out of his room again--and Snape just stared. He walked up to the front of the room, and looked at his future version of himself. "I end up as a Potions teacher?" he said, looking at his future version. "And I have greasy hair?"

"Well, I only wash it once a week," said present Snape.

The two Snapes looked at each other. "Who is he?" they both asked the Marauders. The Present Snape looked at James.

"I thought you were dead? And you too, Lily," said Severus. "And you too!" said present Snape.

"We die?" said Lily and James simultaneously.

"Who else dies?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Yea, these three won't tell us," said James.

"Well, maybe they won't tell you for a reason," said Snape. Then he continued. "There's this big Dark Arts guy on the rise, named Voldemort. He kills you two and you leave behind this pathetic piece of waste here," said Snape, pointing at Harry.

"You said we didn't marry!" said James, looking at Harry.

"Surprise!" he said boringly before using a Silencing Charm on Snape so no more would be revealed.

"Nice one, son!" said James.

"Wait--we marry?" asked Lily, trying to appear disgusted at the prospect, but failing desperately.

"You seem to be blushing, Lily," said James, laughing. "Why would you blush?"

Lily couldn't bring herself to tell him that she liked him. "Nothing, I'm not blushing," said Lily.

"Your cheeks are red--" said James, but Lily shook her head.

James pulled Lily aside, not wanting to ask her out in front of all his friends. "Lils, you can tell me! Why do you think I have been lowering my prank level?" said James. Lily looked up at him.

"You stopped all the pranks for me?" she said, surprised beyone surprised.

"Yea, Lils. You always turned me down before, but I want to ask you again now. Lils, will you go out with me?" said James, hoping he wouldn't be turned down again.

The other Marauders, the Golden Trio, and both Snapes were hiding, hoping she would say different things. The Marauders knew that James had had a crush on Lily forever, so they wanted her to say yes, along with the Golden Trio. The Snapes, both past and present, wanted her to turn him down, because 'he's not good enough for you!'

Lily just stared at him. She nodded, smiled, and then James kissed her. "Aww!" said everyone, except the Snapes, who were upset that she didn't say no.

"Who are they?" asked Lily, then remembered the noises.

"One more question, Lils," said James.

"What?" asked Lily, hugging him.

"How long have you liked me?"

Lily just shook her head. "I really don't want to tell you that," she said, upset that she wouldn't answer his question yet glad that he had asked.

"You don't need to be exact, just estimate," he said. Lily looked at him.

"Ever since the beginning of this year," said Lily. "When you lowered your prank level."

Harry smiled. His future parents were finally dating--now they just had to marry, have him, and--wait, then there'd be two Harry Potters in the world! Everyone became visible to the couple, then Harry spoke up.

"You guys have to go back to your original time period you know," said Harry. "Otherwise it might all change."

"One question, Harry. Why do we die?"

"I really can't tell you that," said Harry. "But I can show you one thing--"

Harry showed them his scar. "I got this the night that the person that killed you came here. Because of your love, Lily, Mum, he couldn't kill me," said Harry, as Lily flushed.

"I died for you to live?" said Lily.

"Yes, the person that truly killed you is among us though, so beware," said Harry, not telling them who would 'kill' them.

"What do you mean? Is it Snape?"

"No, not him, one of you four," said Harry, pointing at the Marauders.

"Who is going to betray us?" asked Sirius, not wanting his best friend to die.

"I really can't tell you," said Harry.

"Well, we should be going back to our time period now--" said Lily and Snape, the Present Snape and Past Snape still looking at each other.

"Yea, we should--how?" asked James.

"You mean there's no reversal spell?" asked Lily.

"Not that I know of," said James, a little unhappily.

"Let's go look for a book on time travel," said Lily and Hermione, and they looked at each other.

"Okay, we'll split up for now. You two," said James, pointing at Lily and Hermione, "look in the library. Remus and Sirius will look in the Restricted Section, using my Invisibility Cloak. Harry and Ron, you guys can help whoever you want to. Peter and I will go look through my prank kits," said James.

"That's not good with me," said Harry. "I think you and Sirius, being the main old pranksters, should use your kits. Peter and Remus should look in the Restricted Section." This was only half the reason Harry didn't want Peter and James together. He wanted to limit the two's time together in hopes that he could change the future.

Little did the group know that the answer of how to put the people back in the correct time period would be right in Harry's book.

That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saved some extra food for the Marauders and Lily. Snape had disappeared without a trace, no one knew how or why he was gone. He had disappeared because of the same way that the Marauders and Lily would have to go back to their normal time period.

Lily and Hermione headed towards the library, followed closely (even though they couldn't see it) by Remus and Peter. Harry and Ron had head up towards their dormitories. "Man, we actually have to read? Why don't we just tell them what happens then turn back the time so they go back where they should be?" said Ron.

"Ron, really. We can't reveal the future to them, and I of all people would wish he could, because I have the power to prevent my parents' deaths, but I know I shouldn't. I feel guilty, because James and Lily are so cool, but I really don't think telling is a good idea," said Harry.

Meanwhile, Remus and Peter had found a book on how to change time.

"We just have to say the spell with reverse words of what we said to go into this," said Remus, memorizing the way then heading for the dorms.

James and Sirius hadn't found anything. Nor had Lily or Hermione.

When they all met up in the common room, Remus told the group what he had found out.

"Okay, what did we say to get here?" asked Remus,

"Futuratwentyfutara," said James, with breaks between the words so he didn't go ahead twenty more years.

"Okay, so I guess you say Futaratwentyfutura," said Lily, again with breaks so they didn't change when they thought they should.

"Let's give it a go," said James.

"Bye Dad," said Harry, wishing so much that he could really have said those words.

"Bye son," said James. Lily hugged Harry, along with James. "We love you forever," she said.

"On my count," said Hermione.

"Wait--" interrupted Harry, "we know how to go ahead twenty years, why don't we go behind twenty years to help them out for a little while? Also, we can still hang out with them," said Harry.

"I guess that's okay," said Hermione. "Do you think that's okay, guys?" she asked the Marauders.

"Yea, as long as you don't wander the halls, it's 'dangerous' after all," said Sirius in a jokey kind of tone.

"Okay then--continue on with what we were doing," said Ron.

"Wait--shouldn't we make sure it goes right? You know, go back a minute in time or something?" said Lily.

"Nah, we should be fine, Harry's girlfriend says so," said James, smiling. "Our son, what a surprise."

"A dream come true," said Lily.

"On my count--one, two, three!" said Hermione.

The eight all chanted the spell at the same time.

"_Futuratwentyfutara!"_ they all said, then the world spun. However when they awoke, they surely weren't in the past....


End file.
